vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethic
Ethic is the New God of the Realms and an ally to The Party. It's his job to keep the realms connected and able to travel to one another. Appearance Ethic appears as a tall man with shaggy black hair and black eyes. Despite appearing human he has a pair of short red horns that sprout from his forehead. He wears a yellow shirt with a purple tie and pants, he wears a black trench coat over them. He also has a golden halo that floats above his head. Weapons and Abilities Ethic is able to create portals to any realm he wishes, as fast as he wishes, and as large as he wishes. He is also able to instill his power into objects to allow them to be used as talisman for opening portals. He carries with him a bag of glass beans that he has not used himself, he instead chooses to give them to mortals to use to entertain him with. History Background Ethic was created by the Old Gods before they went into their hibernation sometime at the beginning of the 5th Era. He was assigned the abilities to control and maintain the connections between the realms and was given the realm of Gehenna to call his own. Elements of Fear Ethic is first referenced as the King of Gehenna by Oliver and is later seen in his throne room by The Party. The Party asks for his help getting out of Gehenna. Ethic agrees to help them but only if they defeat his pet Shield Guardian and return his stolen bag of glass beans to him. The Party agreed to his terms and did as he asked. When they returned he revealed that he could have got the beans himself and that he was the New God of the Realms. After a short conversation The Party they returned to their ship and were sent back to Vendread thanks to Ethic. Ethic returns later after The Party killed the Air Elemental and kindly opens a portal around their ship to quickly return them to San Dolaire. He claimed that he wanted to fast-forward to whatever was gonna happen next. He then handed The Party a glass bean each and told them to do with them as they wished. Ethic is then seen and mentioned sporadically after this, being directly name dropped by Hearth stating that Ethic is always watching what The Party does. He is asked by Treijo later to make a set of three coins to allow The Party to travel wherever they wish. After Ardrin is defeated, Ethic joins Treijo in the Celestial Plane of Elements to speak with The Party as to what happens next. He explains that they will work to find suitable replacements to share the power of an elemental god and he states that he is going to "unsubscribe from his cable package" and stop watching The Partys actions. He and Treijo then leave so that they can get back to work fixing Ardrins mess. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:God Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elements of Fear Characters